


За запертой дверью

by smokeymoon, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Affection, Avengers: Endgame Press Tour, Blow Jobs, Consensual Lack of Condoms, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Самое худшее в том, чтобы быть знаменитостью, – это острая нехватка запертых дверей.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: мини R-NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632244
Kudos: 23





	За запертой дверью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Last, Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438818) by [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw). 



> Пресс-тур после выхода на экран фильма «Мстители: Финал».

Самое худшее в том, чтобы быть знаменитостью, – это острая нехватка запертых дверей.

От личной жизни, понятное дело, приходится отказаться: так просто не сходишь в ближайший к дому «Старбакс», не прошвырнешься в субботу по супермаркету. Если уж ты звезда кино, то всем вокруг известно, как тебя зовут и что под густой бородой у тебя есть родинка. Это все равно что непрерывно поднимать бокал за чье-то здоровье, но вот выпить так и не дают.

Все обстоит именно так, когда ты на публике.

Но стоит остаться одному, отгородиться толстыми стенами, телохранителями и нужным количеством хорошо запертых дверей, тогда можно себе позволить хоть дрянной виски, который пробовал в старшей школе, хоть наивысшего качества скотч, которым тебя угощал коллега по съемочной площадке всю дорогу из Эдинбурга. У любой выпивки одна цель – сделать мир мягче, сгладить углы, чтобы все стало казаться простым и ясным, чтобы с кайфом вытянуться на чистых гостиничных простынях и спокойно соскользнуть в сон.

Но иногда в предрассветных сумерках, о которых пел Синатра, раздается стук в дверь, очень тихий и осторожный, но ты мгновенно просыпаешься.

– Кто? – так же тихо спрашиваешь ты.

– Я, – отвечают за дверью.

– Входи, – говоришь ты и слышишь тихий щелчок. Это опускается в замок электронный ключ, который ты незаметно сунул ему утром в гримерке. Дверь приоткрывается, падающий из коридора свет выхватывает из сумрака темную шевелюру, и вот он уже внутри, подходит к кровати, и кажется, будто это он здесь хозяин. В такие моменты твое сердце бьется где-то в горле, и ты отбрасываешь в сторону одеяло, признавая, что хозяин именно он. 

– Ты долго, – нарочито сонно и равнодушно говоришь ты, надеясь, что ворчание скроет жадность твоих рук. 

– Пришлось задержаться, – отвечает он и бедрами тесней прижимается к тебе, слегка отклоняясь назад, чтобы стянуть футболку. – По коридорам ходят целые толпы народа. К тому же Маки в меня вцепился и никак не хотел отставать, поэтому так получилось…

Вот значит как. Ревность – она как кусочек льда в животе. Только все это ерунда, потому что они друзья, Себ и Маки, приятели, которые часто тусуются вместе, а ты абсолютно никак не претендуешь на время и внимание Себа. На публике, конечно же. 

Но когда вы одни и когда от мира вас отделяет нужное количество закрытых дверей, он всецело принадлежит тебе.

И спаси тебя господь, ты принадлежишь ему.

Ты тянешься к его поясу, проводишь рукой по многообещающей выпуклости на джинсах, и во рту вдруг пересыхает, когда он судорожно выдыхает. Будь ты в другом настроении, обязательно подразнил бы его подольше. Но сегодня тебе нужно не это, как, впрочем, и ему – об этом говорят его пальцы в твоих волосах.

– М-м-м, – стонет он, когда ты обхватываешь ладонью его член. – Боже. Я хочу твой рот.

– Вот как? – ты проводишь большим пальцем по головке, размазываешь выступившую каплю. Он дергает бедрами и снова стонет.

– Ага. Весь день хотел, поверишь?

Ты по-прежнему лежишь на боку и тебе не удобно, поэтому ты на секунду отпускаешь его, садишься, стягиваешь с него джинсы и обхватываешь член уже обеими руками.

– Ох детка, – выдыхает он, – да.

Через несколько часов, когда солнце едва покажется из-за горизонта, вас всех снова посадят в огромный внедорожник и повезут на очередное ток-шоу. Скарлетт будет ворчать, Рафф – досыпать, а вы с Себом снова станете просто коллегами по работе, просто приятелями. Будете сидеть друг напротив друга, не касаясь, и все, о чем ты сможешь думать, – это вкус и жар его члена, и сладкие, жадные звуки, которые Себ издает, когда ты проводишь языком по стволу сверху вниз и обратно, вокруг головки и снова вниз к нежной коже яичек. А потом он кладет ладонь тебе на затылок и отчаянно шепчет:

– Постой.

Его член толкается к тебе в рот – такой толстый и горячий. Ты держишь Себа за бедра, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Берешь глубже, сжимешь губы плотней и задаешь темп, который сможешь выдержать и который устроит его. Вы все еще изучаете друг друга. Господи, это все невероятно ново и временами кажется нереальным – его член, заполняющий твой рот, его жадные стоны и вздохи. Вы знакомы целую вечность, но то, что происходит сейчас, кожа к коже, продолжается всего несколько месяцев, с того дня, когда он ввалился к тебе домой под Рождество, и вы все еще исследуете друг друга – что нравится ему, что тебе. И ты чувствуешь переполняющую сердце нежность, которая при свете дня и настежь открытых дверях до чертиков тебя смущает.

Но сейчас не время для смущения и самокопания. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Сейчас его штаны болтаются где-то в районе лодыжек, а ты крепко сжимаешь его задницу. Он низко стонет – и этот звук волной стекает прямо тебе в пах.

– Ох, Крис, – говорит он изумленно. – Господи. Черт!

Ты сильнее сжимаешь его ягодицы и отпускаешь их, одной рукой обхватываешь его член у основания, а вторую заводишь снизу под яички и ведешь пальцем дальше, к плотно сжатому анусу. 

«В следующий раз, детка, – лихорадочно думаешь ты, – ты кончишь, когда я буду внутри тебя. Буду смотреть, как мой член погружается в твою задницу, а потом – как ты кончаешь, выстанывая мое имя».

– Я уже почти, – едва справляясь с дыханием, говорит Себ, – постой. О черт. Сейчас…

В этот момент ты понимаешь, что он не надел резинку. Она лежит совсем рядом, на прикроватной тумбочке. Ты положил ее туда в надежде, что он придет. А потом забыл. Напрочь.

Ну и плевать.

Он стонет над тобой, цепляясь за твои плечи, но не отталкивая. 

– Крис, – отчаянно шепчет он, – пожалуйста. Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Это именно то, чего ты сейчас хочешь – чего хотел с самого начала: почувствовать его вкус, чтобы рот наполнился его спермой и чтобы потом целовать его и ощущать, как он дрожит, слизывая собственное семя с твоего языка. 

Он мог бы оттолкнуть тебя или отодвинуться сам, освобождаясь из твоей хватки, но он этого не делает. Наоборот, он все сильнее вбивается в твой покорно открытый рот, и ты понимаешь – он хочет того же, что и ты. 

– О черт, – совершенно беспомощно выдыхает Себ. – Люблю…

Он застывает и громко стонет, а ты по-прежнему работаешь пальцами у него между ягодиц. Он вытаскивает член у тебя изо рта и кончает на язык, а ты глотаешь, потому что так сейчас кажется правильно, и от этого его сотрясает еще одна мощная волна оргазма. Он впивается ногтями тебе в плечи и так стонет, что ты окончательно теряешь голову.

– Тебе нравится? – Большой палец обводит контур твоих губ. – Ты этого добивался? Что, правда? О господи, похоже на то.

Он толкает тебя на спину и наваливается сверху, сжимая твои бедра коленями. 

– Поцелуй меня, – хрипло просишь ты. Повторять дважды не нужно.

Ты быстро кончаешь ему в кулак, все еще смакуя на языке его вкус и слушая приглушенные стоны. 

– Надо было включить свет, – говорит Себ, – когда ты только начал. Жалко, что я толком не рассмотрел. 

Ты пытаешься высвободиться из его объятий, брыкаешься и слишком сильно шумишь. Но тебе все равно. Ты просто хочешь уйти.

– Эй. – Он тянется к твоим губам и тихо стонет, когда ты уступаешь. – Чего ты хочешь, Эванс?

– Тебя! – слишком глупо и слишком громко отвечаешь ты. – Господи, Себ, я хочу тебя.

Часы показывают 4:30, когда он выбирается из постели и ищет в темноте свои джинсы. Ты лежишь молча, ловя последние минуты ночной тишины. Ты слишком много хочешь сказать.

Как вышло, что обычная рождественская пьянка привела к чему-то вот такому? Тебя переполняет смесь тоски и надежды, приправленная немалой долей грусти, потому что сейчас он уйдет и ты останешься один. Но эта грусть какая-то светлая, потому что будет завтрашний день. Сегодня ты улетишь отсюда и к завтрашнему утру окажешься уже в другом городе, в другом модном отеле, но Себ будет рядом, его ладонь ляжет тебе на щеку, а ты наконец снова получишь его сладкие губы в свое распоряжение.

– Ключ не забудь, – говоришь ты.

Он улыбается и прихватывает зубами твою нижнюю губу.

– Конечно, не забуду. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты от меня запирался.


End file.
